


Another One of Those Days

by Bini_28



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Azumane Asahi Needs a Hug, Braids, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression, can be read as platonic, nishnoya yuu is a ray of sunshine, no official relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bini_28/pseuds/Bini_28
Summary: It wasn’t one of Asahi’s good days. Actually, he didn’t have many good days lately at all. He couldn’t explain what happened, but for a few weeks, he found himself unable to enjoy anything. He felt distant, unmotivated and tired.It was his senior year of highschool, shouldn't it be the most exciting year he ever had? Turning 18 in just a few months, getting so close to finally graduate, and his volleyball team was doing so well recently. He was improving too, until this damn wave of emptiness hit him, and now he was just playing automatically, just doing the things he was used to.---Asahi is sad, but luckily, a certain energetic libero is there for him.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Another One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like half a year ago and it's still one of my favorite fics I've written, I love Asanoya so much they make me really happy<3
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

It wasn’t one of Asahi’s good days. Actually, he didn’t have many good days lately at all. He couldn’t explain what happened, but for a few weeks, he found himself unable to enjoy anything. He felt distant, unmotivated and tired. He got into a circle where he couldn’t find the willpower to do some of the things he liked most, which caused him just to feel worse and me even less motivated. He did go to school, he did practice volleyball, he did talk to his friends, he did help making dinners and he generally kept his daily routine, but whenever there was nothing he necessarily had to do, he just lied in bed, staring at the ceiling, sometimes falling asleep like that and waking up at eleven pm, when he should’ve just gone to sleep. It wasn’t the school pressure causing it, even though it certainly didn’t help. It wasn't a bad situation at home either - he had amazing parents, who tried to suggest help, things that would cheer him up, but he mostly refused, or it just didn’t help.

It was his senior year of high school, shouldn't it be the most exciting year he ever had? Turning 18 in just a few months, getting so close to finally graduate, and his volleyball team was doing so well recently. He was improving too, until this damn wave of emptiness hit him, and now he was just playing automatically, just doing the things he was used to. Daichi and Suga, his classmates, noticed something was wrong, but he just couldn’t explain that he didn’t slack off, he simply couldn't bring himself to do more than that right now. Not that they wouldn’t understand, Suga was one of the most empathetic people he knew, and Asahi knew he would do everything to try and help him. But he always said he was just tired, needed to go home right after practice. The younger students tried to energize him, Nishinoya and Hinata jumping around and shouting excitingly. Mostly, they helped Asahi crack a smile for a bit.

He was getting a little desperate. He hated going on like that. For now, he maintained fine grades, he didn’t mess up in volleyball practice and his friends were still by his side. But how long can things last like this? There has been a slow decline in his grades, and what if at some point his friends will realize nothing can be done about his current state and move on to happier people who didn’t ruin the mood just by their presence.

One saturday, he was still in bed, but awake. He woke up who knows how long ago, but didn’t bother getting out of bed, or reaching out for his phone to check what time it was. He tried going back to sleep, but he couldn't. It was too hot, and his hair was bothering him, maybe he should finally cut it, after about 3 years of letting it grow out. He heard someone knock on the door. It’s okay, his mom will get it. In any case, it probably wasn’t related to him. What would anyone want from him on a Saturday morning, or at all?

“Good morning, Mrs. Azumane!” Asahi heard an unmistakable cheerful, energetic voice. 

“Hello, Nishinoya, was it? I remember you. Are you here for Asahi? I think he’s still asleep. He’s been waking up really late recently, but you can check.” His mom said. What the hell was Nishinoya doing there? Did they decide to meet up this Saturday morning? No way, Asahi would remember if this was the case. He heard footsteps, and his room door opened, first slowly and then slamming completely open.

“I knew you were awake!” Nishinoya exclaimed. Asahi wasn’t sure how he knew, as he was lying with his face to the wall, his back to the door. He slowly rolled around while Nishinoya threw himself on the bed.

“My legs!” Asahi groaned and Nishinoya moved off them. “Thanks. Did… did we have anything planned for today?” Asahi pushed himself to sit.

“Nope! Just wanted to check on you. Say hi. Not like you have anything better to do.”

“You're right.” Asahi ran a hand in his probably messy hair. So Nishinoya just spontaneously came over to his house, without asking if Asahi was even available today, just to… check on him.

“So, what’s up, huh?” Nishinoya was energized even more than usual, did he have coffee this morning? He bounced on the edge of the bed. Asahi stared at him. What should he say? He knew Nishinoya wouldn’t be satisfied with a “I’m fine”, and he is not going to let go until he was honest. That stubborn, annoying kid.

“I’m… I don't know. Honestly, everything’s a mess, but nothing is actually wrong.” Asahi tried to phrase his feelings. “Time just passes, and I do nothing with it, because there is nothing I want to do at this time. Speaking of which, what time is it?” he changed the subject to avoid Nishinoya’s reaction to his weird confession, because it really didn't make any sense, plus he did want to know what was the time.

“Around 12:30 I think.” Nishinoya said. “I headed out at around Twelve.” Twelve thirty. Damn. half a day was wasted, but it’s not like he had any plans for the day. Nishinoya looked at him, and Asahi realized he was asking him to keep talking.

“That’s just it, actually. Nothing feels important, or relevant. I do what I have to do, but I don't want to do anything. I’m sorry, I probably just sound lazy.” 

Nishinoya stood up, looking at Asahi with the most determined face he could make. “You’re not lazy, you’re just going through some tough times. Now get up.” He demanded and offered his hand for help. Asahi took it and got up, looking at Nishinoya, who was almost 30 centimeters shorter than him. In response, Nishinoya stood up on the bed, so he remained the taller one. “But even if it’s hard right now, you shouldn't let it get to you. You need to keep moving forward. I can’t let you just spend the rest of the school year sitting around in your room.”

“But why? I mean, thanks for coming. I really appreciate it. But… Why is it so important to you? Is it just because I’m in the club with you and you need me as the ace?” Asahi knew he was probably coming off as mean, and he felt so bad for it. He was really glad Nishinoya came over, it proved not all his friends had given up on him yet. Also… Nishinoya had this unexplainable aura to him, which filled Asahi with comfort and joy and made him want to stay in his company forever. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean it like this.”

“Asahi!” Nishinoya tried to look as serious as he could, being 1.60 tall and standing on a bed with his hands on his waist. “Stop apologizing! I’m here because I care about you, and I will never stop caring about you! No matter if you're sad and unmotivated or don’t want to get out of bed.”

Asahi didn’t know how to respond. Nishinoya said he cared, but how long will it last, if Asahi kept being pathetic as he was right now. “It’s not like I want to stay in bed all day, it’s just I don't feel like I can do anything else.”

“Of course you can!” Nishinoya jumped in place a little. “You’re so smart, and you have the best serves in our team, and you're the best ace there could ever be!”

“I’m not, though” Asahi insisted. “There’s Iwaizumi, and Bokuto, and Ushiwaka-”

“They’re strong, but they're not you. No other player could be the center of our team like you are. I don't think you understand how important you are.”

“I’m sorry I can’t always be a player good enough. Sometimes, I just feel stuck, like I can’t do anything.”

“Oh my god, how many times will I need to tell you! Asahi, even when you’re down and insecure, You’re the best ace we could have.”

“Even though I’m so weak?” He really appreciated how hard Nishinoya tried to cheer him up, but it just wasn’t true, he was really a mess and a loser. In response, Nishinoya jumped on him, hugging him with his legs around Asahi’s. He wasn’t heavy at all, but Asahi stumbled backwards a bit, surprised. 

“You’re an idiot!” Nishinoya exclaimed. With that Asahi agreed. When he stood right again, he tightened his hug on Nishinoya. He didn't realize how long it’s been since he hugged someone like that. “Your problem is that you give up too easily!”

“I am trying. I am really trying!” Asahi was a little bit frustrated. He had been struggling with it every day - he did his everyday tasks, but it was getting harder to find motivation even for them. “It’s hard, I’m sorry. I’m too weak for that. I am trying my best.” 

Nishinoya heard the pain in Asahi’s voice, and realized he was a bit too harsh. “Okay. I get it. Things are hard, but look at me,” they were forehead-to-forehead, very close. “I believe in you. You can do even better than your best. Every day, push through a little more. Do something new.”

“It’s not that easy.” Asahi answered, lowering his look. It was weird, seeing Nishinoya from so close, his blond strand of hair right in front of Asahi’s eyes, but nice kind of weird. He wanted to explain to Nishinoya how he struggled every day, but kept feeling like he’s sinking into a hole of meaninglessness and self hatred, but didn’t know how to make it sound logical, because it wasn’t.

“I’ll tell you what. I don’t know what exactly is happening, I don’t know what you’re going through, and I don't think I'll understand even if you did tell me exactly. But let’s try this: Every time you feel like there’s no point in doing a certain thing, try thinking about me. Imagine me standing in front of you,” Nishinoya slid off Asahi and stood back on the bed. “Like this. Standing and telling you: You are enough. You are important. You can do this. I believe in you!” Nishinoya looked directly at Asahi’s eyes. He looked determined and encouraging, full of his constant excitement. “Think of it every time you feel like something isn’t worth it, like you're not good enough. Okay?”

Nishinoya’s motivating talk moved something inside of Asahi. This guy was always so full of energy, motivation and happiness, everything that Asahi lacked. Thanks to Nishinoya’s presence in his life, Asahi has been able to find strengths in himself he couldn't find before, and Nishinoya didn’t plan on stopping being there for him.

Asahi nodded and a little smile went on his face. The truest smile he smiled in a while. Nishinoya hugged him again, standing on the bed. Asahi buried his face in Nishinoya's chest. It felt weird, because he was used to an opposite height gap, but it was nice. He felt a hand running in his hair - another thing he didn't feel in a long time, his hair being pulled up all the time. His hair was probably disgusting, he didn't have the will to wash it in a few days, but Nishinoya didn’t seem to mind. He felt like he might cry, this morning was a lot. He woke up feeling absolutely empty, and then Nishinoya arrived, full of life and Asahi started talking about his problem for the first time. 

“Thank you, Noya.” He wasn’t sure his voice was even heard.

“Everything for you. I couldn’t bear it anymore, seeing you so miserable, like you weren’t really there. That’s why I came.” Asahi didn’t know what to say. “Oh my god, can I braid your hair? Please?” Nishinoya suddenly asked. Asahi looked at him, he was serious.

“Do you even know how to braid hair?” Asahi let out a little laugh.

“Of course I do! I have a little sister!” Nishinoya called, and Asahi agreed. They sat on the bed, Nishinoya’s small hands moving strands of hair delicately and quickly. Asahi enjoyed it so much. It really has been so long since he felt so comfortable, so calm, and so… loved. After Nishinoya finished messing with his hair, Asahi leaned back on Nishinoya’s chest, letting the younger boy hug him, and stayed that way for who knows how long.. He knew that this wonderful morning - or was it noon already? - will not be the solution to all his problems, and he did feel the pit of despair and emptiness inside him, but Nishinoya’s presence was enough to cover it for now.

Karasuno’s volleyball club was full of happy people - Daichi with his calming confidence, Suga’s pure love and care, Tanaka’s energies, Hinata’s liveliness, Yamaguchi’s excitement. Asahi was glad he was surrounded by positive people, it helped him move forward. But the best kind of happiness was the one coming from Nishinoya, that combined all the positivity everyone had - he was confident, loving and caring, energetic, lively, and excited - and affected Asahi as well. 

There was no need for anymore words, at least for now. Asahi was feeling better than he felt since the school year began, and he knew there was nowhere to hurry too. Even after Nishinoya will go home, Asahi will remember his words, standing on the bed like that, and he will see him in school, encouraging him and filling him with that weird warmth he was feeling right now. It was not perfect, but it was helping.

“By the way, maybe you should think of seeing a psychologist” Nishinoya said very much later that evening, as he was heading out back home.


End file.
